Carmilla Dracula
Carmilla Dracula (吸血鬼カミーラドラキュラ, Kyūketsuki Kamīra) is a 20 year old vampire that is currently working with the Holy Knights, she is a Diamond Rank Knight was was absent when Henderckson went on his rampage in Liones. She is the main female protagonist in the fanon series called Ddraig Cymru created by RinkakuKagune. Appearance Carmilla is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes (blue-green in the anime) and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wears a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Personality Carmilla is very brave and reckless when fighting her opponents, she will battle anyone who she considers her enemy, regardless what their reputation is or not. However, she has been easily defeated by opponents by not thinking things through and rushing in without planning ahead, something Ddraig scolds her for several times. She can sometime's seem like a spoiled brat as she was once the daughter of the vampire king, but she is a very reliable comrade and will never any of her comrades down. History Carmilla ran away from her clan when she was just 3 years old, beacuse she hated the way vampire where treating the humans. Her father sent out vampires to hunt her down and bring her back, but she was rescued by Hendrickson and Dreyfus. After seeing their heroic risk, and she vowed to become a knight that would protect the people. Plot |-| Main Storyline = Rising Saga Unsealed Arc Faker Arc Uprising Saga Revolt Arc Quell Arc Conqueror Saga Kingdoms Arc Dragon Kings Arc Demon Clan Arc Ten Commandments Arc OMEGA Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Abilities\Equipment Equipment Fünf Schwerter -''' Fünf Schwerter is a normal looking dagger that has a series of powerful and well know (in fact legendary) weapons sealed inside it, and it can change into any one of those weapons at any moment. * 'Zulfigar -' This is the first form of ''Fünf Schwerter'', it shape is a scimitar having two parallel blades, emphasizing its mystical abilities and speed. * 'Longinus -' This is the second form of ''Fünf Schwerter'', it is a red long spear that has to jagged sharp blades on the tip of the spear. * 'Joyeuse -' This is the third form of ''Fünf Schwerter'', it is a rapier that part of it's blade is closest to the hilt; in cases where a master divides the blade into an even number of parts, this is the first half of the blade. * 'Kusanagi -' This is the fourth form of ''Fünf Schwerter'', the sword has a pure-white hilt with a golden dragon's head shaped hand-guard. * 'Excalibur -' Excalibur is the final form of ''Fünf Schwerter'' and is a (seemingly) normal looking sword, it is ridiculously sharp and unbreakable and is as light as a feather for its true owner but for any unaccepted owner it is very heavy. It is also the true sacred weapon of Carmilla. Abilities '''Impurity「不浄 Fujō」: This is the ability to warp space in the surrounding area that manipulates it into an everlasting night even when dawn breaks in the morning, in order to activate it Carmilla crosses her raised arms together to form a large black orb around her target, killing them upon being engulfed in darkness. Blood Manipulation - '''The ability focuses on blood manipulation and nigh-immortality, with this magic the user can crystallize the blood within themselves or others to use as weapons and/or tools, gain complete control over the blood flow of oneself and others, allowing them to enhance their own strength and speed via increased oxygen and nutrient transferral and can release/use blood to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. However the user must first cut themselves in order to utilize their blood. * '''Blood Blast: Carmilla, after inhaling, releases a large blob of blood from her mouth, directing it towards an area of her choosing. The blood inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. * Blood Web: Carmilla creates webs of blood that can entangle and even severely injure the user's opponents. * Blood Dome: Carmilla creates blood shield that is rounded in shape like a dome and can block multiple attack at once. * Blood Spiral: Carmilla generates spirals/vortexes composed of blood, the vortex can be projected as a long ranged attack or as a "tornado" of the respective blood for both offensive purposes. * Blood Sphere: Carmilla can create and/or project balls of blood, which can be thrown or used as a part of melee attacks. * Blood Claws: Carmilla creates blood blades that can emerge from any part of the body, usually from her forearms and can be used to attack and cut her opponents. * Blood Bombs: Carmilla generates bombs made of blood that can float freely and be triggered on command, the sheer pressure of the blood is strong enough to blow away concrete stone. * Blood Fist: Crmilla makes blood that covers her fist protecting and enforcing it, and as a result her power and defence are greatly increased. * Blood Rain: Carmilla can summon a stream of endless blood waves (ranging from thousands to millions), around their target to bombard them from all sides with no hope of escape. Power Level * Magic: 580 * Strength: 2000 * Spirit: 1150 * Power: 1000 * Total: 4720 Relationships Ddraig Goch Ddraig and Carmilla first met when she was sent to investigate the appearance of multiple tyrant dragons suddenly being in the welsh city of Cardiff, while she was there she was attacked by multiple tyrants but she was then saved by Ddraig. She felt angry that she had to be saved by Ddraig and always tried to out do whatever he acheived while they travelled together, in return Ddraig felt irritated that Carmilla would never thank him whenever he helped her. However when Carmilla was captured by Ladon, Ddraig finally realised (with the help of Gwyn) that he actually loved Carmilla. Although Carmilla has yet to admit it to Ddraig she had also realised while held captive by Ladon that she was in love with Ddraig. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Diamond Category:Holy Knight Category:Holy Knights Category:Vampire Clan